Olha o que o Amor me faz
by Ju Potter
Summary: Hermione se sente extremamente confusa, e se sente pior quando pensamentos indesejados começam á ocupar sua mente e até mesmo mudar suas atitudes. A coisa piora quando uma tal de Lucy, resolve ficar amiga de Harry e Rony, para sua enorme fúria.


**Song: Olha o que o amor me faz**

_N/A: As partes em itálico são pensamentos da Hermione._

**Meu coração bate ligeiramente apertado **

Hermione ! – disse Sra. Granger tentando acordar a filha, que dormia profundamente – Acorda!

Hum...me deixa dormir – respondeu a garota com a voz embargada

Não, acorda – insistiu a mãe – Desse jeito você vai perder o trem

Não, eu tenho que esperar o Rony... – disse Hermione virando as costas para a mãe e continuando á dormir

Mione, o Rony já deve estar na estação – continuou Sra. Granger – O Expresso de Hogwarts vai te deixar pra trás!

Me deixar pra trás? – perguntou Hermione levantando em um pulo – Eles não podem fazer isso! Que horas são?

Calma – respondeu a Sra. Granger rindo da filha – Ainda está cedo, mas se você não quiser chegar atrasada na King Cross é melhor levantar logo

Ah sim, mãe – disse Hermione um pouco mais calma

Então, se arruma logo que eu e seu pai , estamos te esperando para o café da manhã – disse Sra. Granger, indo em direção á porta do quarto – E pára de sonhar um pouco, viu! – Hermione só via a cabeça dela encostada na porta – O Rony já deve estar na estação!

Rony? – perguntou Hermione, mas não teve resposta, pois a mãe já tinha fechado a porta

Hermione lentamente se levantou, parou em frente ao espelho do seu guarda-roupas, e ficou olhando

Vai começar tudo de novo – falou ela em voz baixa – é Hermione é melhor se preparar, mais um ano, mais lições, mais provas, e mais livros, e... – ela parou subitamente desistido do que ia falar – olha cabelo, eu não estou nem ai com você, quer ficar armado, que fique! – continuou ela, agora passando as mãos nos cabelos

Hermione, pegou um roupão saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro na mesma lentidão em que tinha levantado, se despiu, ligou o chuveiro, e entrou em baixo da água quente que aos poucos foi lhe acordando e trazendo as lembranças do sonho que estava tendo, antes de ser acordada...

"Ela estava sentada, em uma escada, parecia esperar por algo, olhava de um lado para o outro, se sentia extremamente feliz, não sabia o porque, mas estava feliz. De repente viu Harry que vinha sorrindo em sua direção. "Oi Mione – falou ele se sentando ao seu lado – O Rony pediu para te avisar que vai se atrasar um pouco, ele disse para não te contar – Harry ria levemente – mas ele foi comprar alguma coisa para você, pelo jeito é surpresa" "Tudo bem Harry – respondeu ela rindo também – vou fazer de conta que não sei de nada" "Então estou indo – disse ele se levantando e se afastando dela". Hermione continuou esperando"... Até que ouviu a voz da mãe, a acordando...

Ai Hermione Granger! – falava ela com si mesma, enquanto a água caia em seu corpo – O que tem de errado com você? Você sonhou com o Rony as férias todas! Você está ficando doida?...

Hermione! – ela ouviu alguém batendo na porta do banheiro – Vai ficar ai até quando? Perdeu a noção do tempo foi?

Já vou mãe! – respondeu ela, desligando o chuveiro.

Terminou de se enxugar e voltou ao seu quarto, novamente se olhou no espelho._ "Se meus cabelos ficassem sempre molhados, não teria problema algum"_ pensava ela _"E desde quando você se preocupa com cabelo, Hermione!" _- ela se repreendeu logo em seguida. Terminou de se vestir, rapidamente e desceu para o café da manhã.

**Ligeiramente machucado**

Ah finalmente! – disse a mãe ao vê-la – pensei que nunca mais ia descer!

Mas desci – respondeu ela se aproximando do pai e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Bom Dia pai!

Bom Dia, querida – respondeu Sr. Granger, que já estava todo de branco, pronto para ir trabalhar – Você caprichou hoje! – disse ele olhando para a filha

Caprichei? – perguntou Hermione confusa – Você acha que minha roupa está feia?

Claro que não querida – respondeu o pai – é que não estou acostumado á te ver assim!

Assim? Assim como? – perguntou Hermione, que usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta levemente decotada, bem mais apertada do que o normal.

Assim, como você está! – respondeu ele

Mas..- Hermione estava ligeiramente constrangida

Querido pare com isso – interrompeu Sra. Granger, colocando uma jarra de suco sobre a mesa – Nossa Mione já é uma moça, é normal que ela se vista assim!

Tem alguma coisa errada com minha roupa? – perguntou Hermione

Não, você esta linda, agora tome logo seu café – respondeu Sra. Granger colocando um fim na conversa.

_"Qual é o problema deles? _- pensava ela enquanto tomava um copo de leite_"Será que eles querem sempre me ver de camisetão, ou algo parecido?. Alias, porque eu vesti essa roupa? Sempre odiei essa blusa, que fica tentando mostrar o que não deve! Hermione, o que está acontecendo com você? Se arrumar toda só para ir para Hogwarts? Só vou ver o Harry e o ...Rony, não precisava me arrumar tanto. Falando em Harry e Rony, estou com saudades daqueles dois, principalmente do Rony...Principalmente do Rony? Estou dizendo Hermione, você está ficando doida! Onde já se viu saudades do Rony! Ele só sabe me atormentar!... Mas ás vezes ele até me alegra...Alegra? Como? Ele só sabe me criticar, e colocar defeito em tudo o que faço, eu definitivamente não sinto a menor falta dele!...Ou sinto? Ai não, estou enlouquecendo! Pára de pensar Hermione é o melhor que você faz!" _

Qual é o problema, Hermione? – perguntou a mãe olhando assustada para a filha

Problema? Nenhum! – respondeu ela

Então porque você fica fazendo caretas e depois começa á rir?- perguntou o pai

Eu?- perguntou Hermione espantada

É você

Não é nada não, só estou com um pouco de...sono – respondeu ela. _" Estou dizendo, você está ficando maluca!" _

Acho melhor, nós irmos – falou Sr. Granger se levantando – Depois de levar a Mione, tenho que correr para o consultório!

Hermione seu malão já esta pronto? – perguntou a mãe

Desde ontem de manhã – respondeu ela, tentando se ver no reflexo da geladeira – Pode pegar pai

Hermione! – reclamou a mãe – porque você não procura um espelho de verdade?

Ah! Não estou me olhando – respondeu ela percebendo o que estava fazendo – So estou vendo...eh..ah..hum...a cor da geladeira – terminou ela dando um sorriso sem graça

Sei a cor da geladeira... – disse a mãe rindo – Você sempre soube a cor dela!

É verdade, mas estava vendo com um olhar mais profundo – continuou Hermione ainda sem graça

Tá bom – a mãe ainda ria – deixa de ser vaidosa e vai logo para o carro, seu pai já deve estar esperando

Ah sim – respondeu ela saindo da cozinha.

_"Vaidosa eu? O que minha mãe pensa que eu sou? Essas menininhas que não podem ver algo que reflete, que já começam á se olhar? Ela não me conhece!" . _Nesse momento ela parou em frente á porta da casa que era de vidro, e começou á arrumar os cabelos. _"Devia Ter deixado esse cabelo preso, ele esta todo armado. HERMIONE GRANGER! Pare com isso agora mesmo! Desde quando você se importa com cabelo?"_ . Ela abriu a porta e saiu nervosa em direção ao carro, no qual o pai já esperava._ "O que está acontecendo comigo?" _

Que foi querida? – perguntou o pai, olhando a filha que fazia bico e sacudia o pé freneticamente

Nada! – respondeu ela sem olhar para o pai – Dá para ir logo?

Ah sim querida! – falou ele – Espera só um pouco, que sua mãe já está vindo.

**Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção **

Hermione desceu do carro, olhou para a grande entrada da estação, respirou fundo, sentiu um leve frio abaixo do ventre._ "Do que você está com medo? Vai logo entra!"_ . Hermione tentou se mexer, mas os pés não lhe obedeciam.

Hermione, vai ficar ai? – perguntou a mãe

Hum...não..é que eu – Hermione parecia confusa

Vamos logo! – reclamou a mãe – O que está acontecendo com você? Você está realmente estranha!

Não é nada mãe, já disse que só estou com sono – respondeu ela

Sono...sei – disse a mãe com uma cara estranha

Os três adentraram na grande estação de trem, muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro. Hermione podia reparar que como sempre, tinham várias pessoas "estranhas" carregando corujas, sapos ou outro qualquer bicho. Hermione sorriu _"Esse é meu mundo!"_ . A garota tentava acompanhar os pais que andavam apressadamente.

Que pressa de se livrarem de mim hein? – reclamou Hermione

Não é isso querida – falou o pai tentando se desculpar – é que eu e sua mãe temos pacientes para atender, daqui á pouco, não vamos poder ficar muito tempo

Mas ainda são dez e quinze! – disse Hermione – Eu vou ficar aqui sozinha?

Claro que não! – respondeu a mãe – Com certeza seus amigos já estão aqui

Se eu conheço bem os Weasleys - falou Hermione – eles vão ser os últimos á chegar

Ah mas e o Harry? – perguntou o pai – Ele também é seu amigo não é?

É sim, mas ele está na casa do Rony – respondeu ela

Continuaram andando, até que se aproximaram da plataforma nove e meia. Hermione se assustou com o que viu.

Olha Hermione, você não vai ficar sozinha, são os Weasleys – mostrou Sr. Granger

É são eles – falou Hermione sentindo o coração disparar._ "Francamente Hermione, qual é o seu problema?"_ . A garota olhou á procura de Harry, Rony e Gina. Mas só via o Sr e a Sra. Weasley, isso fez seu coração voltar ao normal

Sr. Granger! – falou Sr. Weasley apertando a mão do homem e em seguida da mulher – Que bom que chegaram! Como vocês estão?

Estamos muito bem, só um pouco com pressa – respondeu Sra. Granger

Hermione minha querida! – falou Sra. Weasley abraçando a garota – Porque não quis passar uns dias na toca? O Rony ficou um pouco bravo com você! Mas depois passou.

Ah Sra. Weasley, eu realmente não pude – respondeu Hermione

Pôde sim – desmentiu-a Sra. Granger

Mãe! – reclamou Hermione

Sabe Sra. Weasley, a minha Mione, anda um pouco estranha – continuou ela ignorando Hermione – Não sei o que acontece, com ela.

Deve ser normal – respondeu Sra. Weasley – O meu Roniquito as vezes também fica um pouco estranho, deve ser coisa da idade, a Gininha também é assim.. – Hermione estava começando á se irritar com a conversa

Mãe, você e o pai, não estavam com pressa? – perguntou ela despertando a mãe

Ah sim, temos que ir! – falou ela se aproximando de Hermione e lhe dando um abraço, o pai em seguida fez o mesmo – Boas aulas querida, vamos sentir saudades.

Eu também vou sentir saudades, mas nos vemos no natal! – respondeu Hermione. E logo os pais se afastaram e saíram da estação.

Acho que chegamos cedo demais – falou Sr. Weasley – Molly, dessa vez você exagerou!

Oras Arthur, eu só queria garantir que não íamos chegar atrasados, como acontece em todos os anos! – respondeu ela

Sra. Weasley , cadê, o Rony ,a Gina e o Harry? – perguntou Hermione

Os três cansaram de esperam, e foram andar pela estação – respondeu ela – se você quiser ir procurá-los pode ir, ainda temos vinte e cinco minutos de espera

Vou sim – respondeu Hermione se afastando dos dois Weasleys

Andou lentamente pela estação em busca dos três amigos, mas nada de nenhum deles_ "Não deve ser tão difícil achar dois ruivos, e um garoto com um raio na testa! Mas onde eles estão?"_ . Hermione andou por mais uns dez minutos até que viu de longe três adolescentes que conversavam, perto de um carrinho de doces. Harry gesticulava com os braços, enquanto ria e contava algo para Gina e Rony. Gina por sua vez, comia sem parar um pacote de salgadinhos, enquanto ria de Harry. Rony olhava para os dois com um leve sorriso no rosto, e as mãos no bolso. Hermione sentiu que o coração disparava de novo _"Se controla garota! É só o Rony!" _. Seu coração pareceu não entender isso, e acelerou mais ainda quando se aproximou dos três

Hermione! – falou Gina com a boca cheia de salgadinho

Ah..eh..olá! – respondeu ela um pouco sem jeito

Que bom que você chegou! – falou Gina lhe dando um abraço

É mesmo, estavamos com saudades – falou Harry abraçando á também

Também senti muita falta de vocês! – respondeu ela

Então deveria Ter ido em casa! – falou Rony fechando a cara

Rony eu não pude! – respondeu ela sem graça

Ah que nada! – disse ele abrindo um grande sorriso – O que importa é que você está aqui! – ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou também. A garota sentiu que lhe faltava o ar._ "Porque você está fazendo isso? Quem disse que você poderia me abraçar? Eu não autorizei!" _. Rony á soltou parecia um pouco sem jeito com o que acabado de fazer.

Erm...ah...Como você está ?– perguntou ele

B-b-bem! – respondeu Hermione se recompondo

Gina e Harry se olharam e deram risada

Acho melhor irmos – falou Gina

É mesmo – concordou Harry – Já são quase onze horas

Ah...é sim, vamos – falou Rony.

**Primeira vez que o amor bateu de frente comigo **

Os quatro embarcaram no grande trem e foram em busca de uma cabine vazia. Acharam uma no final do corredor. Harry e Gina estavam absortos em uma conversa sobre quadribol, entraram e se sentaram um de frente para o outro. Rony entrou e se sentou ao lado de Harry, e Hermione ao lado de Gina. Hermione tentava ao máximo não olhar para Rony que estava na sua frente, quando ele começou á conversar com Harry .

Mione o que foi?- perguntou Gina ao vê-la em silencio

Nada Gina, só estou com um pouco de sono – respondeu ela

Harry, Rony, Gina! – falou Neville entrando na cabine e se sentando entre Rony e Harry, com Luna em seu encalço que se sentou ao lado de Gina – é o novo pomo de ouro!

Novo pomo? – perguntou Harry tentando tomar a revista das mãos de Neville

É sim, olha – continuou ele mostrando uma bolinha dourada, com asas vermelhas – Parece que ela é mais pequena

Ótimo! Piorou para mim – resmungou Harry

Hermione observava, os três entusiasmados, com a revista, até seu olhar parar em Rony _."Ele é bonito! Pena que seja um chato...ah mas bem que dava para agüentar a chatice... nossa que olhos!...Hermione pare agora mesmo com isso!...Ah mas ele tem uma boca, perfeita!...Estou mandando parar com isso...Olha como ele sorri, ele é tão fofo, e pensando bem não é tão chato assim!...Ah não é? Lembra das vezes que ele brigou com você sua imbecil! Ele é um legume sem sentimentos...Mas não posso me esquecer das vezes que ele me defendeu, tadinho ficou um tempão cuspindo lesmas, por minha causa!...Por minha causa? Foi nada! Ele só queria se mostrar para o Malfoy! Não, não era isso, foi por minha causa, o Malfoy me chamou de sangue-ruim...Hermione por favor pare com isso!..." _

Rony sai daí – a visão de Hermione foi interrompida por Gina, que entrou na sua frente

Porque? – perguntou ele

Eu quero ver! Vai sai, senta ali – falou ela mostrando o lugar ao lado de Hermione

Depois eu vou voltar, ein! – falou ele ficando de pé

Ai tá bom, agora sai da minha frente – disse ela

Hermione viu ele passar por Gina e sentar ao seu lado, encostando o seu braço no dela. A sensação de falta de ar foi aos poucos voltando_ "Ai sai de perto de mim! Por favor! Rony não faz isso, não pode, é proibido isso acontecer!" _

Hermione, tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Rony a olhando

Errado, não é claro que não! – respondeu ela tentando não olhar para ele

Então porque você está com essa cara? – perguntou ele, novamente

Cara? – ela não entendeu

É Mione, você ta parecendo que tá vendo alguma coisa absurda acontecer – respondeu ele

Não é nada não, só não entendo como vocês podem se impressionar só com um pomo – disse ela, sentindo que ele estava próximo demais_ "Dá pra você se afastar um pouco, por favor?" _

Ah Mione você devia tentar jogar quadribol, uma vez na vida, daí você ia entender a importância de um pomo – falou ele

E você devia tentar ler um pouco daí você ia entender a importância de um livro – respondeu ela

Livro? – ele fez uma cara de nojo – Ah não Hermione, não começa á falar de livros!

Começo sim, talvez se você lesse um pouco mais, seria mais inteligente! – disse ela

Você está me chamando de burro? – resmungou ele

Não, só de desatento! – respondeu ela

Ah me desculpe, se eu não sou o sabe tudo como você – Rony estava ficando nervoso

Eu não sou sabe tudo! – reclamou ela

É sim e acha que todos tem que ser igual á você! – gritou ele

Não acho não! – gritou ela em resposta irritada _"Ele pode ser bonito, mas é um ignorante, eu te odeio Ronald Weasley!" _

Você é muito chata Hermione Granger! – gritou ele vermelho

O mesmo para você Ronald Weasley! – respondeu ela, mais vermelha ainda

Ei vocês dois resolveram brigar abraçados é ? – perguntou Harry rindo

E desde quando estamos abraçados? – perguntou Hermione nervosa

Não estão exatamente abraçados, mas quase – respondeu Gina rindo também

Hermione e Rony se olharam e perceberam que estavam praticamente grudados, sendo que um grande espaço sobrava ao lado de Rony

Porque você está colada em mim? – perguntou Rony

Eu? Não sei se você percebeu, mas não tenho para onde ir! – respondeu ela. Rony olhou para o lado e viu que Luna não estava mais, lá e sim um bom pedaço de banco vazio

Cadê a Luna? – perguntou ele

A Luna e o Neville foram embora, faz um tempinho – respondeu Harry

E como você e a Mione estavam tão bem assim "grudados" e conversando resolvemos não atrapalhar, até vocês começarem á brigar – falou Gina rindo

É Gina mas pelo jeito o Rony gostou da situação "grudado"- disse Harry gargalhando. Rony arregalou os olhos e com um pulo se sentou na ponta do banco.

Eu gostar de ficar perto dessa...dessa...sabe-tudo! – falou ele cruzando os braços e fechando a cara

É bom mesmo ficar longe de mim, seu...ignorante! – terminou ela fazendo o mesmo movimento de Rony

Ah não briguem! – riu Harry

É não façam isso, nós sabemos que vocês não podem viver um sem o outro – continuou Gina

Durante o resto da viajem, Rony e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio, ambos irritados. Harry e Gina tentaram fazer os dois conversarem, mas desistiram e voltaram á falar de quadribol. _"Como eu pude sentir falta desse idiota! Eu não devia nunca mais falar com ele na minha vida!" _

O Expresso de Hogwarts parou, tinham chegado.

**Antes era só um amigo**

**Agora mudou tudo de vez **

Os primeiros dias em Hogwarts foram como todos ou outros começos de semestres, aulas leves, apresentações de alunos novos, briguinhas idiotas pelos corredores, e tudo mais que havia em uma escola de bruxaria normal. Rony e Hermione, depois de uma semana tinham voltado á conversar. Embora ainda se estranhassem de vez em quando, tudo corria bem.

Harry, me passa essas torradas – pediu Hermione, mas Harry não se mexeu – Harry?

Ei Harry, presta atenção! – falou Rony cutucando o amigo

Hum? – perguntou Harry ainda distraído

Dá licença – respondeu Rony passando o braço sobre o prato de Harry e pegando as torradas – Toma Mione, o Harry, tá um pouco desligado!

Obrigada, Rony – disse ela, pegando as torradas._ "As vezes ele sabe ser bem gentil, se sempre fosse assim!" _

Harry o que tanto você olha? – perguntou Rony intrigado

Deve fazer no mínimo uns três minutos – respondeu Harry

Três minutos o que? – dessa vez foi Hermione quem perguntou

O Simas, faz uns três minutos que ele está beijando a Lilá – respondeu Harry atônito

Três minutos? – perguntou Rony espantado e olhando também

E o que tem isso? – perguntou Hermione – Se eles tem fôlego suficiente, problema é deles. – terminou Hermione, dando mais importância á sua torrada

Mas Mione três minutos? – perguntou Rony , olhando para ela – Você não acha que é tempo demais?

Claro que é, mas se eles conseguem, deixa eles – respondeu a garota

Agora são quatro – disse Harry

Ah não acredito! – falou Hermione se inclinando na mesa para ver também – Nossa eles são fortes né!

É são mesmo, acho que eu não agüento! – falou Rony

Não agüenta? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada – O que você está querendo dizer Rony?

Nada, só estou comentando, não pode? – respondeu ele

Pode sim – disse ela ainda olhando para ele, sem acreditar muito.

_"Será que ele já tentou isso, com alguma garota?...Não... o Rony!...Claro que não, não pode ser, ele não pode Ter beijado outra garota, que não seja...Hermione Granger, já mandei você parar de pensar besteiras!...Se bem que eu morro de vontade de beijar ele...Morre de vontade? Definitivamente você está maluca! Hermione ele é seu amigo! Você não pode beijar ele...Ah mas eu quero...Não quer!...quero sim...Não pode! E quem disse que ele quer beijar você? Ele te vê como amiga, e só!...Mas eu queria tanto...ele tem uma boca!...Esquece isso, você vai acabar tendo problemas, você não pode beijar ele e pronto!" _

MAS EU QUERO! – gritou Hermione, batendo o garfo na mesa, enquanto Harry e Rony a olhavam espantados

Mione o que você quer? – perguntou Harry

O que eu quero? – perguntou ela

É o que queremos saber, você disse que quer o que? – perguntou Rony

Ah...eu...erm...hum...quero Ter aula! – respondeu ela

Aula? – Rony fez uma careta – Nossa, eu fugindo das aulas e ela gritando que quer Ter aula. Hermione você não é normal.!

É lógico que sou normal!- respondeu ela

Vocês não vão começar brigar não é? – perguntou Harry

Não – respondeu Hermione olhando feio para Rony_ "Imbecil!" _

Os três terminaram o café e foram para as aulas, já estavam próximos á sala de Binns, quando duas quintantistas da Grifinória, viraram o corredor e pararam ao ver os três e ficaram rindo

Tem alguma coisa errada com agente? Por acaso tem bosta de dragão nas nossas cabeças? – reclamou Hermione – Qual é o problema dessas meninas?

Calma Mione – respondeu Harry – pode ser que nem seja com agente

Nesse momento as duas cochicharam alguma coisa, e voltaram á andar na direção dos três. Uma delas deu um sorriso e empurrou a outra que trombou em Rony, derrubando todos os livros que carregava no chão.

Ai me desculpe – falou ela se abaixando para pegar os livros

Não foi nada – respondeu Rony, ajudando-a

Foi sim! – resmungou Hermione baixinho.

_"Quem ela pensa que é para ficar se jogando assim em cima do Rony?" _

Rony Weasley, certo? – perguntou a garota

_"O nome dele é Ronald, não Rony sua idiota!" _

Sim – respondeu Rony surpreso pela garota saber seu nome – e você quem é?

Lucy Kraft, também sou da Grifinória! – falou ela rindo, ficando de pé com os livros nos braços

_"Faz alguma coisa Hermione!" _

Que bom, assim podemos... – Rony tentou falar mas Hermione entrou em sua frente

Rony temos que ir para a aula! – disse ela

Ah sim – continuou ele rindo e levemente empurrando Hermione de sua frente , aproximando-se de Lucy– Agora tenho que ir, depois agente se fala

Tudo bem, então até mais – falou ela, ficando nas pontas dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha de Rony e logo em seguida saindo correndo. Hermione ao ver a cena arregalou os olhos e tentou dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca

_"Eu devia Ter azarado essa garota!" _

Nossa Rony! – exclamou Harry que até o momento estava em um canto assistido a cena – Acho que ela está a fim de você

Sera? – perguntou Rony rindo, e olhando para trás

Acho que sim – respondeu Harry rindo – ela é bonita, e parece ser bem legal

É mesmo, ela... – começou Rony

Ela não está á fim do Rony! – interrompeu Hermione irritada – Só é uma oferecida, e com certeza deve estar tentando se aproximar de você Harry através do Rony!

Mas ela nem falou comigo – disse Harry

Mas está na cara o que ela quer – ela andava rápido , fazendo com que os meninos tivessem que praticamente correr para acompanhá-la

O que você está querendo dizer Hermione? – perguntou Rony com a cara feia

Nada, só estou vendo a realidade! – respondeu ela rispidamente

A realidade? Você acha que ninguém pode se interessar por mim? Só pelo Harry? – perguntou ele bravo

Não quis dizer isso – respondeu Hermione

Quis sim! – gritou Rony parando no meio do corredor – Você sempre acha que eu não sou o suficiente para nada, que sou o burro, o lerdo! E agora que uma garota mostra interesse por mim, você diz que ela está á fim do Harry?

Mas é a verdade! – gritou Hermione

Não é a verdade! A verdade é que você acha que nem uma garota é doida o suficiente para gostar de mim! – continuou Rony gritando. Harry se sentou e se encostou na parede do corredor, esperando a briga acabar.

Eu não disse isso, tenho certeza que alguma garota deve gostar de você! Só que você é burro e não percebe isso! – respondeu ela

Ah é quem? – perguntou Rony

Francamente! – resmungou Hermione, saindo andando e deixando Rony falando sozinho. Antes de virar o corredor ainda teve tempo de ouvir a voz de Rony

Maluca, é isso que você é Hermione, vai ler seus livrinhos idiotas que você ganha mais!

Hermione entrou na sala de Binns e se sentou na Segunda cadeira, logo em seguida Rony e Harry entraram e foram para o fundo. _" O que foi que eu fiz? Como pude brigar com ele daquele jeito? O que deu em mim? A garota está á fim dele e eu não tenho nada á ver com isso!...Ou tenho? Ai Hermione, isso não pode estar acontecendo!" _. Ela lentamente olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar irritado de Rony _"Agora ele está bravo comigo! E com razão, você tinha que se meter, tinha que atrapalhar a conversa dele!...Mas eu não podia deixar ela ficar perto dele!...Porque não podia? O que tem de errado? Porque senti tanta raiva, ao ver aquela garota perto dele? Eu sabia que ia acontecer um dia com o Rony, aconteceu com o Harry, esse dia tinha que chegar! Mas porque sinto tanto medo disso acontecer...Acho que estou...Não Hermione, você não está nada, ele é seu amigo, só amigo, nada mais..." _

Srta. Granger? – ela pela percebeu que o professor á chamava

Ah? – perguntou ela voltando á realidade

Eu te fiz uma pergunta – respondeu o professor – Me responda

Desculpe professor eu não ouvi a pergunta – falou ela, e ouviu um ohhhhh da sala

Não ouviu? – perguntou o professor espantado

Posso sair da aula? não estou me sentindo bem – pediu ela

Sim pode ir , sei que a Srta. já deve saber o conteúdo de hoje – respondeu o professor

**Será que você sente, tudo que sinto por você?**

**Será que é amor? Tá tão difícil de esconder **

Hermione lentamente, entrou no dormitório feminino e se jogou na cama, as perguntas explodiam em sua cabeça, estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer, acabou adormecendo... "Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala comunal da Grifinória, viu Gina descer a escada do dormitório feminino, e com um sorriso saiu da sala comunal, ela continuou andando de um lado para o outro, sempre olhando para a escada do dormitório masculino, já estava impaciente, até que Rony apareceu ao pé da escada sorrindo e veio em sua direção, quando chegou perto dela ele á abraçou e lentamente olhou nos olhos dela, ele estava se aproximando, estava prestes á beijá-la, mas como se fosse fumaça, Lucy apareceu atrás de Rony e o puxou, logo em seguida deu um longo beijo nele. Ela avançou nos dois tentando separá-los mas não conseguia, quando eles finalmente se largaram, Rony deu um sorriso sarcástico para ela e saiu de mãos dadas com Lucy deixando-a sozinha, ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou á chorar, até que viu sua varinha saindo do bolso da calça, pegou-a e apontou para o próprio peito, murmurou algo e caiu sem sentidos no chão..."

NÃO! – berrou Hermione e sua voz ecoou no dormitório vazio, ela abraçou os joelhos e começou á chorar- Isso não é verdade – murmurava ela baixinho, enquanto sentia as lagrimas rolarem pela sua face – Ele não está com ela, eu estou viva, e eu não o a... – ela chorou mais forte – Hermione, isso não pode acontecer, ele é seu amigo, enfia isso na sua cabeça!

Hermione passou o resto da tarde trancada no quarto. Sua alegria foi que nem Lilá e nem Parvati apareceram durante o dia. Quando a noite chegou ela já estava mais calma _"Não posso ficar brigada com o Rony, a culpa foi toda minha" _. Levantou e se olhou no espelho, seus olhos estavam inchados, mas tinha que pedir desculpas para Rony de qualquer maneira, antes que se arrependesse. Saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala comunal, que estava cheia de alunos, procurou por Rony, e logo o encontrou sentado junto com Harry e mais duas garotas, que ela reconheceu uma delas como Lucy , o quatro conversavam animadamente e riam á todo momento. Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver _."Como ele pode ser assim? Eu sofrendo por causa dele e ele ai rindo, sem nem se lembrar de mim! Não vou pedir desculpas para ninguém ele que se dane!" _Hermione se virou e já ia começar á subir a escada quando ouviu a voz de Harry

Hermione! – chamou ele alto – Aqui, vem aqui!. Hermione fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, e olhou para Rony que á um sinal de Harry deu um sorriso forçado. Hermione não se convenceu, e voltou á se virar, mas a voz que ouviu em seguida a fez parar.

Mione, vem aqui com a gente – chamou Rony, sem jeito, ela o olhou novamente e resolveu se juntar á eles

**Olha o que o amor me faz, me deixa sem saber como agir**

**Quando ele te pegar não tem pra onde você fugir **

Ela se sentou em uma poltrona de frente para Lucy, que a olhava sorridente.

_ " Tá rindo do que imbecil?" _

Hermione essa é a Lucy, e sua amiga Thay – falou Rony apresentando as duas garotas, que ela tinha visto de manhã – Lucy, Thay essa é Hermione, minha amiga._ "Amiga?...é claro o que você queria que ele falasse?" _

Oi Hermione – disseram as duas sorrindo

Olá – respondeu ela com a voz fria

Sabe o Rony falou muito bem de você – disse Lucy, sorrindo, enquanto Hermione nem a olhava

Foi é? – perguntou ela – O que ele falou?

Ah ele disse que você é muito inteligente, e uma ótima amiga, só que é um pouco brava – respondeu Lucy

Ele também é bravo – respondeu Hermione, observando o tapete no chão.

_"Ótima amiga! Francamente! Será que ele não vê que não é isso que eu quero? Não adianta fugir, Hermione, você ama ele, e está morrendo de ciúmes só de imaginar ele com essa garota!... Ele não pode saber disso, não pode, ele não sente o mesmo por mim e eu não posso estragar nossa amizade por uma bobagem dessa" _

Por que você está tão quieta Hermione? – perguntou Harry

Por nada – respondeu ela de cabeça baixa

_"Harry seu amigo é um burro! Idiota, imbecil...mas eu amo ele...droga! como eu pude chegar á esse ponto?. Hermione Granger apaixonada por Ronald Weasley! Isso é o fim! Preciso procurar um psicólogo...Mas psicólogo é medico de trouxas! E daí? Se ele te disser porque você enlouqueceu á esse ponto, não tem problema algum!... Se ele ao menos sentisse o mesmo por mim, não seria loucura nenhuma... o que eu faço? Vou Ter que me afastar dele, e o único jeito de não pensar mais nessas bobagens ._

Hermione ia se levantar para ir para o quarto, mas Lucy o fez primeiro

Pessoal, temos que ir, temos prova amanhã no primeiro tempo – disse ela

Tá cedo ainda – falou Rony – fiquem mais!

_"Safado, cachorro, agarra logo ela!" _

Não podemos, vocês sabem, prova do Snape – continuou ela

Então tá, bom até amanhã – falou Rony

Até amanha – respondeu ela se aproximando de Rony e lhe beijando de novo na bochecha, logo em seguida fazendo o mesmo em Harry

_"Porque ela faz isso o tempo todo? Eu juro que se ela beijar o Rony de novo eu azaro ela!" _

Boa noite Hermione – falou Lucy, se aproximando dela e a beijando também

_"ECA! Vou Ter que lavar com desinfetante!" _

Boa noite – respondeu Hermione com uma voz falsamente cordial

Também estou indo dormir – falou Harry – estou com sono, boa noite para os dois

Boa noite – responderam Rony e Hermione juntos

**Olha o que o amor me faz, fiquei tão boba fiquei assim **

Hermione, precisamos conversar – começou Rony, nesse momento a sala comunal já estava vazia

Porque ? – perguntou ela

Pelo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, olha não podemos continu... – Rony foi interrompido por Hermione que caiu no choro

_"Porque você está chorando? Pare já com isso! Onde já se viu chorar desse jeito?"_

Porque você está chorando Mione? – perguntou ele com voz preocupada, sentando-se ao lado dela

E-e-e-eu – tentou dizer ela soluçando

_"Que ridículo!" _

Você? – perguntou Rony tentando fazer com que ela continuasse

N-n-não, po-po-posso – tentou ela novamente

_"Chorar na frente dele! Isso é realmente ridículo! Que vergonha Hermione! E ainda soluça!" /_

Não fala nada – disse Rony a abraçando, passando a mão em seus cabelos – Chora, vai passar!._ "Ele me abraçou? Ele não devia Ter feito isso!...Mas é tão bom, ele é forte...humm cheiroso!...Mas é seu amigo"._ Hermione chorou por mais uns dez minutos agarrada em Rony, quando finalmente parou o ombro da camiseta do garoto estava encharcado, ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele, que continuava, com a mão em seu ombro

Mione, me fala, o que foi? – perguntou ele novamente

Vo-vo-você – falou ela

_"Ainda soluçando?" _

Eu? – perguntou ele calmamente

Você está a-a-afim da Lucy? – perguntou ela

_"Porque você fez isso? Besta, tonta! Não era para ele perceber que o choro era por causa dele!"_

É por isso que você está chorando? – perguntou ele

_"Ele percebeu! Ai.." _

Você gosta dela? – conseguiu falar, embora ainda as lagrimas insistissem em cair de seus olhos

_"Pelo menos parei de gaguejar"_

Você acha que eu gosto dela? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo

Não sei – respondeu ela com voz fanhosa.

_"Se eu soubesse não estava perguntando! Imbecil!" _

Vou te mostrar de quem eu gosto Hermione – falou ele agora rindo suavemente

Va-vai? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

_"O que ele está querendo? O que ele vai fazer, ele não pode me...não ele não faria isso!" _

Vou sim – agora ele lentamente, a abraçava pela cintura, e se aproximava.

_"Ele vai fazer! Mas não pode, ele não tem coragem!" _

Rony se aproximou cada vez mais até seus lábios levemente tocarem os de Hermione. Ele estava incerta do que iria acontecer, sentiu quando Rony á beijou.

_" Ele fez! Ele está me beijando! Por Merlin! Ronald Weasley esta me beijando! Isso é estranho...mas é bom! Hermione para de pensar um pouco e beija ele direito!"_

Hermione resolveu se esquecer completamente, de tudo á sua volta e se concentrou somente no que acontecia, o que ela tanto temia, mas também tanto queria. Seus braços abraçaram Rony com força, ela o amava e não ia permitir que ninguém atrapalhasse isso, nunca. Rony continuava á beijá-la, ela não queria que ele parasse, era tudo tão bom, tudo tão perfeito, que ela tinha até medo de não ser verdade. Nunca sentira, uma alegria igual em sua vida. Ele não podia parar, mas parou.

Ei porque parou? – perguntou Hermione

Digamos que essa não é a frase mais apropriada para se dizer depois de um beijo! – respondeu Rony rindo

E o que eu deveria dizer? – perguntou ela

Acho que...bom você deveria dizer que gosta de mim – respondeu Rony

Ah é? – perguntou Hermione agora rindo

É você teria que dizer assim: "Meu amado Rony Weasley, te amo com todo meu coração e quero ficar com você pelo resto da vida" – disse ele rindo

Acho melhor você se contentar, com um: Eu te amo Rony! – disse ela o beijando de novo

Hermione! – falou Rony logo após o beijo – Não achei que você fosse assim! Acho que podemos tentar vencer o Simas e a Lilá!.

Com certeza! – falou ela rindo

Ah ta faltando uma coisa! – disse Rony

O que? – perguntou Hermione assustada

Eu não disse que gosto de você! – respondeu ele

Não precisa disso – respondeu Hermione – Se você me beijou, pela lógica eu já sei que alguma coisa você sente por mim!

Tinha me esquecido quem eu estava beijando – falou Rony – A rainha da lógica! – ela riu – Mas mesmo assim eu vou dizer: Te amo sua cabeça-dura!

Cabeça -Dura ! – reclamou Hermione – Olha quem fala! Você é pior do que eu!

Não sou não, você ficou toda irritada, só de pensar que eu poderia estar á fim da Lucy! – falou ele rindo

É lógico, ela se jogou em cima de você! – respondeu Hermione

Você é boba! – riu Rony novamente

Boba eu? - resmungou Hermione

É você! – respondeu ele e Hermione fez um bico – A Lucy, é muito arrumadinha para mim, muito cheia de frescura, prefiro você que nem liga pra essa coisa de cabelo, ou de roupa, gosto de você porque você é bem normal. Se bem que esse ano, você anda se arrumando demais!

Ah , é que eu sem saber estava tentando fazer um amigo meu prestar atenção em mim! – falou ela sorrindo

Acho que esse seu amigo presta atenção em você há muito mais tempo que você imagina! – disse ele a beijando novamente.

**Nada será capaz de apagar esse amor em mim **

Ah finalmente vocês se acertaram! – falou Harry ao saber que Rony e Mione estavam juntos

Tava na cara, só os dois não percebiam – riu Gina

Mas agora percebemos – falou Rony – E estamos juntos!

Demorou só um pouco – falou Hermione

Ah quase nada Hermione – falou Harry em tom irônico– Vocês só estão nesse chove e não molha desde o terceiro ano!

Harry e a Lucy? – perguntou Rony e Gina subitamente fechou a cara – Vai ficar com ela?

Eu? De jeito nenhum, tenho outros planos – respondeu Harry e Gina voltou a sorrir

Eu não disse para você que ela estava á fim dele? – perguntou Hermione virando-se para Rony

Falou – respondeu ele fazendo careta – Odeio admitir que ela está certa!

Mas pode acostumar – continuou Hermione – Eu sempre estou certa!

Bobona! – riu Rony a abraçando – Você estava com ciúmes, então não vale!

Vale sim – reclamou ela

Não vale! – retrucou ele, puxando ela pela cintura – Vale, sim porque foi o único jeito de você descobrir que eu gosto de você – terminou ele com um beijo

"_Ele realmente sabe me desarmar! Que raiva, agora não vou Ter mais moral para brigar com ele, toda vez ele vai me agarrar e me fazer calar a boca! ... Ai ele parou, eu odeio quando ele para de me beijar!... Harry está estranho, estou desconfiada de que ele está a fim da Gina, mas a Lucy continua no pé dele! ah minha surpresa foi a Thay, nossa a fim do Neville!...Não que ele seja chato, mas o Neville é...o Neville ué! Lá vem o Rony de novo! Ele não para, será que ele esqueceu que o Harry e a Gina estão olhando? Pronto já derreti de novo! Preciso tentar não deixar ele me convencer das coisas só com um beijo!...Mas como? Ah sei lá... Eu não vou pensar nisso, porque eu sei que só parando de beijar ele, para ele não me derreter mais... e isso eu não vou parar de fazer nunca! Porque?.. Oras porque eu sou Hermione Granger e estou profundamente apaixonada por Ronald Weasley"_

FIM.

_**N/A:**Das songs q eu escrevi essa é minha preferida! E vc gostou? Comente por favor!Mesmo q seja para dizer q está uma porcaria!_

_Bjkas para todos! Jú _


End file.
